Байро Краси
в " "}} |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Подразделение Легиона |previous team= |partner= Каналоа |base of operations=Церковь Горичка |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Байро |magic=Магия Нуллификации |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Эпизод 130 |japanese voice=Takashi Matsuyama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Байро – земной аналог Байро и лидер Горички Подразделение Легиона, который использует Магию Нуллификации, в качестве своей основной формы атаки. Внешность 150px|left|thumb|Внешность Байро Краси В отличие от своего аналога с Эдоласа, Байро является высоким и мускулистым мужчиной, что спорт белые волосы в едином стиле с Лаксусом, при этом большинство из них зачесаны назад и имеющие многочисленные колючие пряди, указывающие назад, и некоторые пряди на лоб. Он имеет серые глаза и выступающие скулы. Единственная особенность лица он имеет общего со своим коллегой являются два пучка волос на обеих сторонах его подбородок, который направлен вниз, хотя у Земного аналога кажутся тоньше и черное кольцо вокруг глаз. Кроме того, он не имеет особых брови. Личность Байро - спокойный, уравновешенный, безэмоциональный человек. В речах учтив. Очень серьезно относится к миссиям Церкви, ставя долг превыше всего. Весьма религиозен, хотя, после происшествия с Часами становится чуть проще, изменив отношение как к Церкви, так и к другим людям. Он никогда не улыбается, но перед уходом Нацу попросил его хоть раз улыбнулся, хотя улыбка Байро вышла довольно жуткая по мнению волшебников Хвоста Феи. Арки Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Магия и Способности Магия Нуллификации: By swinging his magical staff, that glows when used, Byro is able to nullify any kind of Magic in a very large radius. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified, instead, Byro nullifies it on a certain area (his body or his partner's body, for an example), and discharges it on a certain area (usually behind him). When it comes to a Magic performed near Byro, the staff isn't essential to perform the Magic, as Byro was seen nullifying Magic with a simple wave of his arm, similar to Wave's users, as well as just crushing the Magic's source with his elbow. *'Божественная Стрела': Byro is able to create a large arrow with a purple-colored glowing light that is used to attack opponents. He used this when he planned to eliminate Natsu's team only to be stopped by Coco. He uses it again as a punishment to Coco for her betrayal against Zentopia. Immense Strength: He was able to endure Gildarts' physical attacks only by blocking them with his arms, as well as being able to press his arm against his with equal force. He has also been shown to be able to effortlessly pummel Natsu into exhaustion, despite the latter's great stamina and durability. Enhanced Durability: He was able to withstand attacks as seen when Natsu managed to punch him in the face once but failed to injure him. Мастер Рукопашного Боя: Byro is a master of martial arts as seen when he was able to beat Natsu with his bare hands and hold his own against Gildarts in battle. Dan mentioned that his combat technique is one of the five strongest in all of Fiore. He also stated that he was trained to defeat fifty people at once. Byro can combine his fighting skills with his Nullification Magic to overwhelm an opponent like a Dragon Slayer, who uses Magic in his melee attacks. Снаряжение Посох: Besides being used in Byro's Magic, the staff can be used in swordsmanship. It's strong and resistant enough to make Byro equal in terms of melee combat with Glidarts Clive. Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Даже при том, что я сказал вам, что судьба мира находится под угрозой, все что вам нужно это выигрыш или проигрыш для себя ... Вес, который мы несем на своих плечах отличается от вашего. Мы готовы выбросить нашу жизнь ради нашего долга." *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Как свойственно. Когда я смотрю на вас, чувства, давно забытые, выходят на первый план. Является ли это яростью? "Для вашего друга", "жизнь" ... Даже если вы, кажется, говорите смысл, в конце концов, вы волшебники из гильдии. Вы много отнимаете работу за деньги, так как вы можете высмеивать нашу благородную миссию ... Это нелепо!" *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Even without the Infinity Clock in operation, chaos is already loose in this world. However, to minimize its influence, Zentopia teaches us to display proper behavior even as we monitor the chaos. Turning that path into action is the duty of Legion Corps." *(Нацу Драгнилу) "The weak have no right to control this world. We aren't doing anything wrong. People can't survive without something to rely on. Take Zentopia. It's only natural to depend on it. Therefore, if His Grace tells us to search for the clock, we'll look until we find it! And if being scrupulous about the methods means not being able to find it, then we have no choice. You see, that's our mission." *(Люси Хартфилии) "It's foolish to act to upon your emotions. To provide the correct path and to follow the correct path, we are forced to make hard choices! The world is always full of contradictions. I have sense to know that at least. Therefore, it's natural that at the end of the path I choose, there will be sacrifices." *(Джекпоту) "Bastard, what did you do? The sin of attacking a church is too serious!" *(Членам Хвоста Феи) "My Legion Corps was nothing more than tools. But at least, I've realized the path I should take. As Zentopia's soldiers, we should save the world. In order to stop the Infinity Clock, I'll dispose of Lucy." *(Коко) "If I can face my heart directly... Wasn't that it, Coco? I finally understand what you said that time." Битвы и События *Миссия: Возвращение Подарка Джуда Хартфилия! *Нацу Драгнил и Грей Фуллбастер vs. Шугабой (Земной Край) и Байро Краси *Гилдартс Клайв и Эрза Скарлет vs. Байро Краси *Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия и Ромео Конбольт vs. Байро Краси и Каналоа *Хвост Феи и Леон Бастия vs. Байро Краси *Хвост Феи, Леон Бастия, Байро Краси и Дан Стрейт vs. Новый Орасион Сейс *Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия, Эльфман Штраусс и Байро Краси vs. Джекпот *Гилдартс Клайв и Байро Краси vs. Лапоинт *Гилдартс Клайв vs. Байро Краси Примечания Навигация en:Byro Cracy Категория:Персонажи Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Церкви Горичка Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь